One Night Stand
by SilkenSpider
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's a SasuSaku. A little bit of ItaSaku at the begining. What happens when Itachi and Sakura are supposed to be together on her birthday and he goes to a party? What will she do with Sasuke when they are home alone?


**This is my first fanfic. Don't be harsh just becuase I'm new here. I couldn't decide on who the characters were going to be but I decided on the ones I used. This story has slight OOC. In the story, Itachi and Sasuke are civil to each other and the Massacre hasn't happened yet. Mikoto and Fukita are still alive. I also made them have a sister, Saaya. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I own Saaya Uchiha. She's my made up character.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Itachi, stop!" I squealed, pushing my boyfriend, Itachi, off of me.

"Why? You taste good." Itachi said, nuzzling my neck.

We sat on Lee's couch late on a Thursday night. He had been begging for weeks to see me, so I finally gave in and went to his apartment that he shared with his brother, Sasuke. They had transfered to Konaha after they had a fight with their parents.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday on Saturday?" Itachi asked, putting his arm around me and pushing his face into my hair. He took a breath in and whispered, " Your hair smells really good."

"Well, thanks. And I dont really wanna go out anywhere, so why dont we stay here and do something?"

He swung his leg over me and kissed me. " How about we do something now?"

" No." I said, but he reached for my shirt anyway. He undid the buttons and was trying to lift it over my head. I pushed his hands away and yanked my clothes back into place. "I said no!"

He got off of me and his face hardened in a frown. " What is wrong with you today? You're being a real priss lately."

I put my hands on my hips and raised one perfect eyebrow at him. "Do you really have to ask that question? We are always fighting and when you think its convienient for you we get back together and I'm tired of it."

"Well, then." Itachi tapped his foot impatiently. "So are you gonna come on Saturday?"

"No, Im not." I stormed out of the house and slammed the door. I pulled my coat closer and ran the streets to my house. When I got home, I went instantly to the refridgerator. I took out an ice cream sandwhich and a bucket of shurbert ice cream and ran to my room. Once there, I sat on my bed and ate. When i was finished, I got out my phone. I had one new message.

'hey r u still coming on sat? Please come! i love u'

I ignored it. I threw the phone down. I couldn't stand Itachi sometimes! He always made me mad then expected me to come back to him. But he could forget it now!

But on Saturday night I found myself at Itachi's front door. I knocked a couple times, but when no one answered, I turned and was about to walk down the stairs, when Sasuke opened the door. " Is your brother home?"

"No, but if you want you can come in and wait." Sasuke flipped his brilliant blue hair out of his face. For a moment, I wanted to rake my hands through it and stroke it lightly." He went to the store or something. Should be back soon."

I was tempted to walk away, but my inner Sakura took over me and I nodded and walked into the apartment. Sasuke led me to the couch." Itachi said that you wouldn't come. I knew you would though." he laughed.

"I shouldn't have. I knew he wouldn't be here." I grunted and pulled me knees up to my chest.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sasuke asked. A peice of hair fell into his face, and I reached up slowly and pushed it away.

"I'd rather not. I better go. It doesn't look like Itachi and I are going to do anything tonight." And then I added under my breath, " Even though its my birthday."

"What were you going to do?" asked Sasuke. I raised my eyes to the ceiling, indicating a bedroom." Oh. Well, would you like to go with me?" He pleaded with his sexy smile.

I thought about what would happen if Lee walked in on us. I also thought about how I would be cheating royally on Itachi. But Sasuke was so much nicer and he had the most sexiest smile I had ever seen, so I nodded and said, " Lets go."

Sasuke took my hand and led me to the bedroom. He shut and locked the door.

////////////////////////////////////

I stood shaking, three days later. I looked down once again at the pregnancy test. It read POSTITIVE. Thats when the tears came. I sank to the ground, and rocked back and forth.

My cat, Cuddles, jumped onto my lap and kneeded my stomach. " Cuddles." I hissed. " If I'm really having a baby, you cant press on my stomach." The cat mewed and licked its tail. " How am I going to tell Itachi and Sasuke?" The cat meowed. " I know, I know. I'll tell them. But who first?" The cat meowed once again. " Right, the father first."

I got off the floor and put my coat on and walked out the door. The night before, a new layer of snow fell. There was a snowman in almost every yard. I remembered my childhood and my mother and father playing in the snow with me. I wipped the tears from my eyes and walked up the front steps to the apartment building, sighing as the I got out of the cold January wind. I took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

Itachi opened the door on my first knock and pulled me into the room.

"We need to talk." I said, crossing my arms.

"What?" He sat with her on the couch.

"Where were you Saturday?" I asked.

"I went to a party with Kiba. Why do you care?" He said sternly.

"'Cause you told me that we would stay here and have fun, but since you ditched me for that party, something happened." I said angerly.

"What happened?" Itachi growled.

"and I had more fun than you and I could possibly ever have."I stated, holding my head up high.

"What?! How could you? No one is better than me." He shouted, waving his arms frantically.

"Sasuke is better than you! And I'm glad that this baby is his not yours!" I shouted, immediatly clamping a hand over my mouth.

"Wait. Your pregnant?" Itachi blinked rapidly.

"Umm, yeah." I toyed with my fingers.

"This cant be happening!" Itachi threw his arms up and started to pace.

"If you were here on Saturday, this baby would be yours." I told him softly.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't-" Itachi started to say, but I cut him off.

"Dont give me that. Yes you could have, but you chose not to. Now it's too late, I'm pregnant with your roommates baby. I think it's time we were done." I said and got up. " Now, where is Sasuke? I have to tell him."

"He's in his room." Itachi turned away from me. I stood there and watched him alittle while, before blowing a kiss to his back and walking down the hall to Sasuke's bedroom. I knocked on the door and Sasuke opened on the first knock.

He grabbed me and puleed me into his room closing the door, and drawing me into his arms. " How's your day ?" He said, leaning in to kiss me. I pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something." I sat on his bed and waited for him to sit beside me. "I told Itachi and he got super mad and I don't know if you will too." I confessed.

"Just tell me." Sasuke said, taking my hands.

"Okay, here goes." I paused and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Sasuke pulled his hands away ang got up. I watched in horror as he took a lamp and threw it at the wall. "I'm so stupid!" He roared. I backed away really slowly. He turned and beckoned me to him. He pulled me into his chest and stroked my hair. "I'm so so so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not worried about it." I said and kissed him.

"Let's go sit in my bed." Sasuke pulled me down next him. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine. His hand reached under my shirt and was placed on my stomach. Sasuke rubbed it in tiny circles.

"Do you mind if we kept the baby? I don't really want to give him or her up when it's born." I said.

"Not at all. If you want to keep him or her, that's fine with me. But one question." Sasuke looked into her eyes.

"Shoot"

"Are we going to find out what the baby is going to be or not?"

"I'd rather not. I want it to be a surprise." I explained.

"Okay, whatever you want. This is your baby." Sasuke shrugged and kissed the top of my hair.

I laughed and got off the bed. "I have to get going but I'll see you later." I kissed him and walked home.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

(Nine months later)

I answered my ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura, this is Saaya and I was wondering if we could go out to lunch or something." Saaya Uchiha was Sasuke's sister and she was very excited to be having a neice. Everyday she offered to take me somewhere. I love her but sometimes she could get annoying.

" Sure, that sounds like fun." I said and we made plans to go to the Cheese Cake Factory.

An hour later, I sat across from Saaya. She was talking excited to me about the baby's name. " What are you going to name him or her? I hope you guys name it after me."

I laughed and said, " If it's a girl we are going name her Saaya and if it's a boy we are going to name him Michio."

" Awwwww! That's sooooo cute!" Saaya exclaimed, clapping.

" Yeah it is." I said and all of the sudden I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I gasped and Saaya rushed to my side.

" Are you okay?"

" Yeah, the kid's just kicking." I rubbed my buldging stomach.

" Is it on the way?" Saaya asked, her eyes widening.

"No, but can we go home now? I don't really feel well." I got up and paid the bill and we headed for home. When we arrived, Sasuke wasn't home so Saaya and I searched around the house for him. We didn't find anything. I decided to check the bedroom one more time. When I walked in I spotted a white envelope on the pillows. I opened it, and read the letter aloud to Temari:

' Sakura,

I'm sorry I had to leave without telling you. I got called on to do an assasin misson. I am sorry for not being able to see our kid come, but I'll make it up to you someday, I promise. I love you.

With love from the bottom of my heart,

Sasuke'

I started to cry. Saaya hugged me and we both cried together.

"It's gonna be okay." She tried to calm me down but nothing worked. I sat on the couch and cried.

" We should get some sleep." I crawled into the bed and fell right to sleep. But it felt like I only slept two seconds when a pain rippled through my stomach. I called out to Saaya.

She came running into the room, her blonde hair frizzy from sleeping. " What is it?"

" The baby is coming." I got out of bed and Saaya rushed me to the hospital. Once signed in we were sent up to a delivery room. Saaya called all the people we knew and they stood by my head through the twelve hours of labor. Untill finally, my little baby girl was born.

Everyone cooed and awwed at the sight of the infant. Holding my daughter, I cried and nuzzled her at the same time.

" What are you going to name her?" Neji Hyuga, my friend TenTen's boyfriend, asked.

" I am naming her Akira." I said, passing little Akira to Saaya.

We sat and talked for another hour before the door to my room opened and Itachi stepped in. " Hi, Sakura." He said, stepping up beside my bed.

" Hey." I said and narrowed my eyes. " What are you doing here?"

" I just wanted to see my brother's kid. Is that a problem?" Itachi crossed his arms over his chest.

" No." I passed him Akira.

His face twisted with pain as he stared into the baby's face. Akira had Sasuke's hair and my green eyes. She blew bubbles and started to cry. Itachi passed her back and said. " She's cute, but don't ask me to babysit." Everyone burst out laughing, including me.

" Why don't we give Sakura some peace and quite so she can bond with her baby?" Saaya said, ushering the people out of the room. She sat in a reclyner and held her neice with a smile on her face.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I didn't know what I was going to do, now that Sasuke was gone but I knew that I would have to deal with it like a mature adult. Even though I was barely seventeen. I put my head on my pillow and drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
